


Booth Meets Someone

by The_Fan_2000



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000
Summary: Thank you for reading! ^~^Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!





	1. The Savoir

All agents were called into a meeting, "Listen up!" says the commissioner. "We've been receiving bomb threats from an unknown person, I want this person brought to Justice, that is all." As all agents were dismissed, the commissioner pulled Booth aside, "I want you to be the lead in this investigation, you are our best agent Seeley" says the commissioner. Booth smiles as he leaves the conference room. He leaves to go to his car to follow he lead he got from the confrence when he got stopped by Brennan "Booth where are you going?" says a concerned Brennan, "There's been bomb threats at a local bank, I'm going to talk with witnesses and look at the secruity cameras." says Booth in a rush "Let me go with you" says Brennan "I can't danger your life Bones and your needed here in the lab" Booth rushes off leaving a stunned Brennan. The ride in the car was long and quiet usually he had Brennan to talk with to make the miles fly by but he knew what he said was true. 15 minutes later he finally arrived at the bank that was receiving the bomb threats from this unknown person. *Little did they know the bomb was already there* Booth talked to several witnesses all saying the same thing "He came in wearing dark clothes with a duffle bag pulled out a gun and said he had bomb" they pointed at the duffle bag on the table. Booth walked over to the round table that was in the middle of the bank, opened it "on crap" seeing that there was only 15 seconds left on the bomb "Get out!" he yelled at everyone as he ran from the bank. Making sure everyone was out of the bank, As soon as he got out of the Bank's front door the bomb blew up causing Booth to fly toward sending debree everywhere. Booth lies under a pile of debree.

 

***Ricardo's P.O.V.***

I was on my daily jog when I heard an explosion, I go running towards the smoke. There was someone under the building's walls. I ran towards them and started moving rocks off of him and as soon as I moved all of them off I found his badge right beside him. "Oh my god" I gasp as I grab my cell phone and call 911 "911 what's your emergency?" the operator says "Yes there was an explosion and people are hurt we need help!" I say concerned about the man I just uncovered "Sir stay calm what's your location?" "Southwest Bank hurry!" I say frantically "help is on the way" as I hang up. 5 minutes later I hear sirens as ambulance and then the paramedics picked up the handsome gentleman that I was standing by, I asked the paramedic if I could ride in the ambulance with him they said "sure", I couldn't believe what I was seeing tears in his suit and I'm the tears was cuts that had fresh blood frying on them. I felt bad for the guy I didn't even know his name but I was riding next to him in the ambulance. I heard a lot of people went to the hospital but none of them were as handsome as him. I felt like I was back in school crushing on the popular jock. I couldn't take my eyes off him as they clean his wounds as they prepare him for delivery to the hospital. I waited in his hospital room till he woke up. 

***End P.O.V.***

 

"As I was saying Cause of D.." Brennan gets cut off when her phone rings "excuse me I won't be long" as she exits the room. "Hello?" she answers "Yes is this Temperance Brennan?" says the nurse on the phone "This is her, what's going on?" she says with a concerned voice "It seems that Seeley Booth is hurt and your his first emergency contact" "Oh my god what happened!"


	2. Recovering

As everyone leaves the lab and gets in their cars to go to the hospital where Booth was in. Everyone drive as quickly as they can mostly arriving one after the other, rushes into the hospital right to the reception desk. "I'm Temperance Brennan, I'm here to see a patient name Seeley Booth." As the receptionist types on the computer and gets up to show them where his room was. "This way ma'am" as she leads them down a long hallway filled with the sounds of moniters beeping and nurses going on and out of rooms. As the nurse leads them into Booth's room they find him cleaned and bandaged up.

***Ricardo's P.O.V.***

As I wait for his team to arrive I sit there looking at him and all his wounds. I think to myself *how could anyone hurt such a handsome man like him* When I finished that thought, the nurse walked in followed by his team. "Here he is" the nurse says as she walks to him to check to make sure everything is working smoothly. "Thank you" Brennan says as she quickly walks up do him. "Who are you" Angela asks me, As I quickly snap of our a daze from the lack of sleep "I'm Richard pleasure to meet you" I stick out my hand to shake hers "I'm Angela" she says and shakes my hand back "and that's Jack Hodgins, Camille Saroyan, Temperance Brennan, and Lance Sweets" shaking each one of their hands as she said their names "How do you know Seeley?" she asks with a concerned look. I heard an explosion and ran towards it and I saw him under a pile or ruble and my first instinct was to make sure he's ok, he was unconscious so I called an ambulance to make sure he makes it" I say as I remember my father getting killed in the line of duty. Trying not to cry I started exiting the room but was quickly stopped to get a hug from Angela "Thank You" she says as she hugs me tighter "You're welcome I know how you feel my dad was a cop" I said as tears start to form in my eyes. "You're dad was a cop too?" She says stunned "Yeah he was killed while trying to get a bank robber to forfiet he sacrificed himself for all the innocent people to escape with their lives but I really must be going, haven't slept all night" I start to walk away when Angela says "Wait!" I turn around as she walks to me "I want you to be here when he wakes up, I want him to know who saved him" She says as she gives me her phone number "Thank You give me a call when he does" I say as I give her my number too. As I leave the hospital the crisp, Fresh air hits my face. Must be like 42° out here. As I our on my coat and get my car keys to drive home *It's going to be a long drive home* I think to myself

**_The Next Day_**

As I'm woken up by my alarm clock I get up and head to the bathroom to get ready for work. As I get in the shower I think about Booth and if he's doing ok in the hospital as thoughts continued to fill my mind I wash off and get dressed to go make breakfast. I make the usual Pancakes with 2 eggs and bacon, I sit at the dining room table and turn on the tv and there it was the story about the bank blowing up yesterday and witnesses saying a mysterious being came and saved a local agent [Seeley Booth]. Turning off the tv I washed my plate as I hurried to get to work on time. The drive wasn't quick it dragged along and all I worried about was Booth so I took out my phone and called Angela "Hello?" she answers with a tiresome voice "Hey Angela it's me Ricardo we talked yestersay" I say nervously "Oh sweetie how you've been?" she says in a sweet tone "I'm fine how is Booth doing? Is he ok?" 'He is ok thanks to you' I exhale calmly "Sounds like someone needs a coffee how do you like your coffee?" 'Black is ok for me thanks sweetie' "I'll be there in 15 minutes" 'bye' she says as she hangs up the phone *off to the coffee place*

**_15 minutes later_** ****

As I find a place to park in the parking lot, it's nearly impossible to find a good parking spot near the entrance finally found one on the 3rd floor. I exit my car and start walking to hospital when something hits my head and I hit the floor and black-out

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^   
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!


	3. The Abduction

**Ricardo's P.O.V.**

As I wake up, I notice that I'm in an abonden warehouse. There was someone in the darkness, hearing loud and multiple footsteps. "Who are you! What do you want with me!" The footsteps are coming towards me and I see an outline of a person, a man and a big one too then a smaller man stepped into the light. "You shouldn't have interfered" The Mysterious Figure says darkly. "Everything happens for a reason" he quotes "It's surprising how a delicate plan that took almost 2 months to say into motion can be ruined by someone of the less intelligence" footsteps continued towards me till he was right in front of me I can hear his breathing as if he was right by my side. "You see, your little 'saving the day' act caught my attention" he says as he walked slowly around me. "Maybe I should've known someone was going to try and play 'hero' maybe get their picture in the local newspaper" he says angrily "But I have a plan for you as well, Julio do what you want with him but don't kill him it would be tragic if our 'hero' died before getting his new picture taken" Footsteps lead away from me and fade as he gets farther away. As the bigger guy Julio was just getting started having his 'fun' with me. As he walks towards me I didn't know what to expect, was he going to make me beg for my life Or beat me till I'm bruised so that I'm scarred for life, no matter the fact as he was in my face "I'm going to make sure you remember this moment" he says evily "What do you plan to do to me! Threaten to kill me?" I shout at him, he laughs as he walks away "I wish it was that easy but the bosses orders says no to" he says. I hear the withdrawal of a knife from a knife block *oh god he's going to cut off one of my body parts isn't he* Footsteps get louder as they approach me, I close my eyes and hold them tightly in fear of what he might do. "Oh come on where's the fun in that if you close your eyes during this?" he says in a mocking tone. As I feel the knifes edge on my throat "open them!" he shouts I open my eyes and the knife is removed from my throat. "See? How hard was that? You know we don't get many chances to meet babes but you might just cut it to be a bitch we're looking for some 'fun'. *God damn it* I think to myself as I remember my other saying no one can escape being raped. He comes close and starts kissing me, at first I was resistant but I remember what my dad said 'If ever kidnapped just go with the flow and they might let you live' and he was the one with the weapon. He was dominant, his tongue over powered mine as we explored each other's mouths. He broke the kiss to take off his shirt then went back to kissing me. This is not now I imagined my first time being like. Then he started taking off my clothes, He said if I resisted he would cut me. So I stay still as he took off my shirt and pants, then started taking off his clothes He was well built a six pack and beautiful tan skin. Then off came the underwear and he had a 6in cock "You like what you see?" he says as he grabs his cock and slaps my face with it. He tells me to suck it, I do as I'm told and put it in my mouth. "Damn have you done this before? You're mouth feels fucking good" As he shoves the rest of his cock down my throat till I was at the base getting a smell of his musk. He took it out and ordered me to turn around as he forcefully turned me around and lines himself up with my ass. I could feel the tip of his cock forcing it's way into my hole, "Damn your tight, so you never had anal before? I just thought a slut like you got around the town but I'd be happy to take your virginity" he said as he smiled. Then he forcefully shoves himself into me, no warning and no preparation, moans pouring out of my mouth like vomit and I hear him chuckle as he continued to fuck me hard. He slaps my ass as he speeds up and loving hearing me moan "call me daddy" when he didn't hear me respond he starts slapping my ass really hard, "Fuck me hard Daddy" I scream as I start moaning again. "There we go how hard was that?" as I feel his cock twitch I knew he was close "I'm close" he says as he shoots his load inside me then I shot mine all over the floor. "You're the best piece of ass I've had" as he tossed me my clothes warning me not to try to escape as he still has the knife. I get dressed as I watch him get dressed I smile while I think *did I get fucked by the second sexist guy I've seen?* When I got fully dressed, He gave me some water and winked at me as he walked away and exited the room. After drinking the water, I felt like I got hit by a bus and my eyelids feeling like 100 pound weights. I felt my body hit the floor as I black-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!


	4. Home Sweet   Home

I woke up with a headache remembering what happened yesterday, I look around and realise that I'm laying right in front of my apartment building. I hear tires screeching towards me and stopped tight in front of me, I try to get a good look at the driver but had no luck then they got out of the vehicle and it was Angela. "Oh my god sweetie what happened?" I look at my clothes, they were torn and had dried blood stains on them, "I was kidnapped, it was horrible and I thought they were going to kill me." I say getting a concerning look from Angela "Are you going to report it?" she says as she helps me up. "I didn't see anything they had me blindfolded the whole time" I say putting my hand on my head, the pain from the headache was killing me and I knew that Angela could tell "We should take you to a hospital, did they torture you?" she asked as she surveyed me "No they didn't just the cuts that's it but I wasn't conscious when they cut me so I didn't feel a thing" I say as she help me into her car. The car ride was long, she didn't talk the entire time and I didn't attempt to start a conversation, the pain started getting worse feeling like I got hit by a car, my entire body ached.We got to the hospital and she quickly helped me out of the car, my body went numb and I collapsed on the floor, Angela ran inside and got a couple of nurse to help me into a wheelchair. As rushed me into the hospital taking no chances just in case it was fatal but they wouldn't Angela go any further as they rushed me into the emergency room, Doctor's took x-rays to see what's wrong, before I knew it I was in a hospital room. Couple hours went by, nurses came and went checking my fluids. As the 3rd nurse left the room Angela came in "How are you doing?" she asked with a concerned tone "I'm fine doctor says I should be ready in about 2 weeks he said my back was in terrible shape that I was lucky to have you drive me here or I might've never been able to walk again" I I say as she steps closer to me and put yet hands on mine "I'm glad I was there you saved Booth I'm happy I could save you" she says smiling. I spotted Booth standing in the doorway and I guess Angela noticed because she turned around and saw him too "I'll be outside, let you 2 chat" she says as she walks out of the room. Booth closes the door I look at him with a confused look, "glad to see you back on your feet" I say as I smile, "Doctor's say that I wouldn't have gotten out alive if it wasn't for you" He looked at me "You serve and protect us I just thought that I'd return the favor" I say touching his hand, it was warm and so soft to the touch. He pulled his hand away "what happened to you?" He asks as he looks at the doctor's notes, "nothing that important" I say as I look for the remote for the Tv, he makes me look at him "nothing important would have you at home not here laying in a hospital bed, so I'm going to ask you one last time what happen" he says sternly "I got kidnapped and they tortured me, Doctor's say I have a fractured leg but I'll be out of here in 2 weeks" I say trying not to get emotional "who took you? Did you get a good look at him?" he says concerned "No but I do know who works with him but I don't....." I get interrupted when Booth suddenly turns around "who? What's his name?" he says harshly "I..I.. I only got his first name Julio" I say quickly "Got to run and don't worry I won't let anything else happen to you" He says as he quickly rushed out of the room. I wouldn't it for a second I think to myself as I daydream but is quickly awoken out of it by Angela. "Hello? Anyone in there?" she says with a chuckle "Yes I'm here" I say as I giggle, "What was that about?" she says "Just Booth doing some fancy footwork" I say as Angela looks at me with a serious face, we both laughed about it "Ok ok" I say trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard "I gave him one of the name of the people associated with my kidnapping, guess he knows a Julio?" I say shrugging "Oh sweetie you've got a lot to learn, Julio Chavez is part of the drug cartel, he's been charged with kidnapping, human trafficking, and drug possession" she says bring up his photo on her tablet. "Booth will definitely get that guy I can feel it. Good guys always get the bad guys." Angela nodded as she said "Trust me, he will get him and when Booth goes after someone that breaks the law, he won't stop till he gets him." "I got to go sweetie, I'll come back later and check up on you" she says as she leaves the room. As she walks out of the room, a nurse walks in with some kind of bottle she says it's a relaxer. She puts it into my arm and everything gets fuzzy and before I know it I'm out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to see more!  
> 


	5. The Failed Execution

Today I finally got out of the hospital. Feels like I've been in there forever, sunny skies beat seeing sunlight through blinds. Seeley wanted me to call him once I got out of the hospital, I called him but he didn't answer. That's strange he always answers his phone, maybe he's busy. I walked to the nearest coffee shop to get some breakfast, walking into the shop and the familiar smells were intoxicating. Remembering all the memories of the good times here, sitting down at our booth where I first met Seeley. Those were the days, after that my phone was ringing. "Hello?" I said as I played with a fork. "Ricardo? Is that you?" Seeley said "Yeah it's me I gave you my phone number before you left the hospital, anyway what's up?" I looked at the cafe menu. "I would watch out for Julio's boss, we weren't able to arrest him and he found out that it was you who told us about Julio. You might want to go somewhere safe." Putting down the menu and leaving the cafe "Thank Seeley, I know exactly where to go." Hanging up, seeing a strange car driving really fast. That's when the window rolled down and a guy with a machine gun starting shooting towards me, quickly ducking by a nearby car while the bullets hit the car. I could hear screaming in the diner, getting my cellphone to call Seeley. I heard the car wheels squeal as they turned the corner. Dialing Seeley's number, I always hated the the ringing. "Agent Booth" he answered "Seeley I was shot at I think it was the same people who worked with Julio." I said scared "Wait right there I'll be there." Hanging up the phone, I stayed behind the car not wanting to get shot at again. Seeing Seeley's vehicle, I got up and walked to him. Hugging him tightly " I didn't know what to do" He put me in the back of his car and he went back to examing the crime scene. Temperance Brennan also known as Bones confirmed that there was a casualty and with that Booth asked if I still knew about that safe place. "Yeah it's a couple blocks from here" I told him as he got in the driver's seat, it was really nice for him to drop me off "If you have any troubles just call me" he gave me his number and I saved it in my phone " Will do thanks for all your help" smiling as he left the house. This house always was a special safe haven but it being spacious and all reminded me of when I was a kid always being alone. I was super paranoid ever since the first time I was abducted by Julio and his thugs. Booth said he would visit me every chance he got, walking into the living and turning on the tv, I always loved this show about a handsome detective and his partner solving crime kinda like what Booth does. Been sitting here for hours and it was driving me crazy, I hate being and I also hate being alone in big houses. I was thinking about going to see a movie, maybe one of those action packed ones. Leaving the house I remembered what Booth said about leaving while they are still investigating a body. I decided on cooking dinner, that always took my mind off of stuff. Cooking my very special chicken pot pie, my mother taught me to cook it when I was 13. Ever since she and my father were always fighting, I used cooking to get away and sometime solve problems. I heard someone knock putting me on the edge, turning off all the dials and the oven, grabbed my pistol and heading towards the door. Looking through the peep hole and it was just Booth, sighing in relief I put my father's pistol away and opened the door. "Booth what brings you over here" I say gesturing for him to come in. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing." I started heading towards to kitchen go finish cooking "Well you're in for a surprise because I made dinner from my dear mama's recipe book: Chicken Pot Pie, I knocked it up a level but it's not quiet to the level of pefection." he takes a spoon and tastes it, his eye lit up as the night sky on the fourth of July. "Wow this is amazing, did you take a cooking class" shaking my head "Nope didn't have the money to go to fancy school, learn from my mistakes and perfected them" I set the last plate of food on the table. We had a great dinner we talked and got to know each other better than before, he loves my cooking and wants to introduce me to his friends and family. "I would love to do this again, does tomorrow night sound ok?" he asked grabbing his things "It's a date" I let out a small chuckle. We got lost in each other's eyes, our faces getting closer as we got ready to kiss. His phone ruining the moment "Sorry excuse me" he says before picking up his phone and leaving the room. I went to the dining room to clean up. As I'm washing the dishes Booth walks in "The team made a discovery in the case, I got to go." he says heading towards the door " Of course wouldn't want to keep the best agent from catching a murderer" I said getting lost in his eyes again. Booth pulled me close as we started to make out but he broke to kiss to get back to work. I've never felt like this before I was crazy for this man and it's clear that he feels the same way. As I finished cleaning up, I layed down on the couch to watch the late night news, falling to sleep after that.


	6. The Date

Falling asleep was easy but staying asleep was a different story. My paranoia always kicked in at the worst times, hearing clicks here and bangs there. Finally when I was able to stay asleep, it was at like 3 or 4 in the morning. Sunlight made it's way to my window onto my curtains and soon onto my face, waking up feeling dead tired. Morning coffee always helped but that wasn't the case today, just making me want to go back to sleep. Then I remembered today was my day off, dumping the rest of the coffee in the sink and walking back upstairs to my bedroom. Falling face first onto my bed, I crawled to get under the blankets and back to sleep. This time I woke up refreshed I decided to take a shower before I went on to my other plans. After feeling the shower feeling refreshed as ever, I went down stairs to get my keys to go eat out. I would normally avoid fast food places but I wasn't in the mood to cook today. Going to the coffee shop to enjoy their breakfast menu, waiting for the red light to turn green I recognized the car that shot at me yesterday. Quickly turning to try and get out of vision but it didn't work, the car was right behind me and gaining speed. I stepped on the gas, speeding through the neighborhood and avoiding parked cars. The car behind me hit me and caused my car to lose control and spin out, flipping over in the process almost knocking me out. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I tried to crawl out of the car. My vision blurry and feeling dizzy, soon a man came into view. Kneeling down, he punched me as hard as he could knocking me out as he dragged my lifeless body into his car. Finally coming to, I found myself bound to a chair. Looking around trying to gather info on where I could be, I recognized this place. This is where I was brought to be punished for saving Booth's life. "Well looky here, Sleeping beauty is finally awake" a deep voice said, I know that voice that was Julio's boss Gerald. A nasty piece of shit and overall just a bad person. " I heard you opened your filthy mouth to the police and got Julio thrown in jail." he said as he backhanded me across the face. "Remember when I said if you opened your mouth, that I would make you suffer" he said as he strapped me with some kind of leather whip. "I remember, Just know that he won't stop looking for you and he'll bput you pathetic assholes in your place , in prison" I said confidently. Feeling another hit from the whip and then a couple more on my back. It felt like my back was on fire, the pain was unbearable and my vision was getting fuzzy again I was blacking out. Getting punched in the face multiple times and then whipped. Coughing and spitting blood onto the floor " You're pathetic but you're taking the punishment like a bitch, now tell me where is your little FBI agent now" he said laughing "They're on their way now" That got his attention "You didn't really think I would go outside and not wear some kind of tracking device did you?" I said smiling "You're the only dumb one here" he grabbed his knife and held it to my throat "Are you asking for a death wish Son? You out of all people should know I grant all death wishes." he started laughing again "FBI! drop your weapon!" I looked towards the noise and there was Booth. Looking back at Gerald, he didn't seem too happy. He grabbed me and held the knife to my neck, "Stand back or I'll kill the boy!" he aaid gripping the knife tighter than before. "You don't want to do that" Booth said calmly "This is exactly what I want, To see that worried look in your eye as I hold your princess hostage." he said as he got behind me "I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head, now drop the knife and we could avoid that." he said as he pointed his gun at Gerald. I could feel his arm move  like he was trying to cut my throat but the sound of a gun shot stopped the movement. Gerald's body hit the floor with a thump.The knife did the same, I looked back and there was a bullet hole right in between his eyes. Booth did always hit his target, I ran to him and hugged him. Shaking badly from the thought that I was actually going to die, he held me close to him and that helped me calm down.


	7. The Murder

       One of Seely's coworkers drive me home. "Hi, my name is Lance Sweet but everyone calls me Dr. Sweets and I work for the FBI as a psychologist" he said "To get a better background of you I would like to know how you met Agent Booth and It would like to know everything that has happened so far because it seems like your under emotional stress" he says trying to get my attention but I didn't like talking to psychologists, it made me feel like I needed mental help and it kinda bugs me when they try to profile you. I noticed him constantly looking at me and my body posture, which means he's trying to evaluate me and that was getting on my nerves but I didn't want to make a bad first impression so I just brushed it off. "I've had patients that went through what you just want through and it helped them by telling me how that felt especially since you've been kidnapped not once but twice in the same week and having that constant fear that you're going to die and also see a man die right infront of you." Sweets said boldly "Can you please not do that, no disrespect or anything but I don't like being viewed as a patient" I said calmly as I looked out of the window "We are going to have to do this sooner then later or might take little things and make a big deal out of them" He said. I just rolled my eyes and continued to look out of the window and he continued driving. Soon we were at the front of my house "Here you are Mr..." he stopped not knowing my name "Gomez but Mr. Gomez was my father, so just call me Ricardo" I said as I shook his hand "Well see you around Ricardo" he said as he drive off, I waved to him as he left. I turned around to head to my door but quickly stopped as I noticed the front door was open, I pulled out my cell phone to call Booth but before I could press dial I got hit in the back of the head with something really hard. Knocking me out cold, I woke up in the middle of an open field. Still feeling kind of fuzzy and my vision blurry, I couldn't tell where I was but I noticed that I was holding a knife and I was covered in blood. I was freaking out, trying to figure out who's blood it was and I soon found out that there was a dead girl laying next to where I was. She had stab wounds and I wanted to call the police but then I remembered that I dropped it when I got struck. I started running to find help and I soon came to a very old road that looked abandoned, "Maybe if I follow the road it could take me to a town where I could call for help" I thought to myself and I just followed it and soon it came to a farm. I saw a man walking to his barn, I started running but I started feeling dizzy again and I decided to try to get to the barn doors before I fell. Before I could get there, he opened them "Please call for help" I said as I fell to my knees. "What happened to you? Where you in some kind of accident?" he said as he out my arm around his neck, helping me walk to his house. "No I woke up next to a girl and I think she's dead" I said trying to walk on my own but it was useless because I was still woozy from the long walk. A woman came walking out of the house "Terrence how many times do I have to tell you this is not a place where your drunk friends can cra..." she stopped talking as she saw I was covered in blood "Terrence what happened to this yound man?!" she said frightened as she out her hands on my face, her hands were warm like she just finished cooking dinner "I don't know Dolores, He came from route 33 and we got to call for help, he might need medical attention and he also said he woke up to a dead girl in an open field!" He said concerned as he took my arm off his shoulder and out it on the porch bench as he quickly ran inside. Dolores ran inside after him, it felt like forever but the ambulance finally arrived and rushed with a stretcher and put me on it then they quickly rushed to their ambulance can and put me in the back with one of the ambulance men. The driver quickly took off turning his sirens on and driving faster than anyone I've rode with, soon I could feel every little bump this road had, "What's your name son? Can you tell me your name?" he said as he looked at my head wound "My name... Is Ricardo... Gomez" I said before I started to black out. "That's good but I need you to stay with me, count to 100 or song the ABC's, just stay awake" He said as he cleaned my head wound and put bandages around it. I started counting up to 100, before I could finish he interrupted me "You did it! We're here!" As the ambulance came to a screeching stop. Their voices start to fade as the nurse's rushed me to the doctor. They have me something that made me go to sleep instantly, I woke up in a hospital room with Booth sitting next to me and his head down. "Aren't you suppose to be catching bad guys and saving the world" I said giving a weak chuckle. Still feeling a but whoosh but it surprised him to see that I was awake "The doctors said you were interrible shape when they picked you up, what were you doing on a farm in the middle of nowhere?" He said concerned "They also said you wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for that farmer calling them right away when he found you." he said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "You mean when I found him?" I said and then I remembered the girl I left in the middle of that field. "The officers followed route 33 the one that got blocked off and they found a dead girl in an open field, she also had multiple wounds from being stabbed multiple times" He said as he pulled out the file. "The murder weapon was found inches from her" He said as he showed me as picture of the girl's remains. "Please don't make me remember that." I said as I looked away from the photo. He put the photo back into it's file folder "Bad news Ricardo, The policemen here are saying it was a crime of passion and the murder weapon had your fingerprints on it." That made me angry "So, you're accusing me of killing this girl? Look what happened to me" I said as I pointed at my bandages "I'm not accusing you but they think they have an easy closed case, she had self defense marks which means she fought back with her killer" He said sitting down and putting his face in his hands "You got to believe me Seely, I would never kill anyone!" I said trying to convince him that I wasn't the killer. Just as I said that, Officers came walking into my room "Ricardo Gomez, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacquelyn Salazar" they said, implying they wanted me to get up. That's when my doctor rushed into the room with a couple of nurses "If you're trying to force Mr. Gomez out of bed, I suggest that you don't because he needs rest especially after getting stitches" Dr. Derrick said getting the officers out of my room. Seely left a little while after they did. A week of being watched by different officers to make sure that I didn't try anything was terrible but at least Angela stopped by "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked "Not too bad" I responded "Those cops giving you a hard time? We could always get Booth to watch you" she said as she giggled. I smiled and giggled at her response "I'd probably get in trouble if he was watching me." I chuckled and she smiled. "I want you to meet someone" she said as another woman walked through the door, looking very professional "This is  Temprence Brennan, a anthropologist and she's the best in the field."  she said "It's very nice to meet you Temprence" I said as we shook hands "She's the best at finding out what happened to people when they get killed." she said "Well I analyze and provide cause of death and Angela provides the victims with a face and finds out their names and identities." Brennan said "Impressive" I said as the doctor walked in "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Gomez it's time for another test. He said as I got out of the bed and headed to the test room. "I'll see you ladies later?" I said as he doctor led me away from Angela and Brennan. They waved and said their goodbyes then left, soon another week flew by and I could finally get out of this hospital. When I want to the sign in/out cask there they were, "Didn't think we were going to let you walk out of here did you?" Officer Jacob said as he wanted me to turn around and put my hands behind my back. "Alright boys calm down" Booth said as he walker into the hospital "If anyone is going to arrest Ricardo it's going to be me" he said as they let me go with Booth and we walked out of the hospital. It was kind of hot when Booth acts like the big bad cop but now wasn't the time to be having those kinds of thoughts "So are you going to put me in handcuffs" I said hinting towards dirty foreplay "Now's not the time Ricardo, if you didn't kill Jacquelyn then we got to prove it because their building a case around this." He said as we got into his Black SUV. We were on our way back to Washington D.C. "I'm going to put you in temporarily lockup until we can interrogate you." He said, ending the conversation. The night in jail was going to be brutal, especially with the food and beds they have but I was grateful Booth came to my rescue. Before I knew it we were back in DC and I was getting escorted to jail. I had faith in Booth and his team because they helped other people that were framed.


End file.
